poetry slam REUPLOAD
by EO4EVER
Summary: For school, Allie has to write 2 poems for the poetry slam. She stinks at poetry, so she has Adam help her. Minutes before the Slam, her poem is taken, so she has to read the one that is about her love for him. adison


**Summary: For school, Allie has to write 2 poems for the poetry slam. She stinks at poetry, so she has Adam help her. Minutes before the Slam, her poem is taken, so she has to read the one that is about her love for him.**

**Poetry Slam REUPLOAD**

Allison walked into Adam Lambert's room, holding a pencil and a notebook at 12:30 AM. She knew that her Adam would still be up at this time. He always is.

"Allie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she responded, closing the door. Allison walked over to Adam and sat next to him on his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, turning on the light.

"Allison, you're not supposed to be in here. Don't you have some school event in the morning?'

"Yeah. And anyways, I'm not supposed to wait until the morning of the poetry slam to do my homework and write my poem, yet here I am," she responded.

"Then go do your homework,"

"I need help! I stink at poetry!" Adam sighed and pulled back the covers.

"Come here sis," She sat next to him. "It's just like writing a song," he told her.

"No its not!" she protested.

"Wait, you said earlier that you already have your poems written,"

"I do. But there is no way that I am reading one of those. There is no way that anyone is ever going to see that one." She replied.

"Come on. It can't be that bad. Let me see it," he told her.

"NO! No way!" said Allison.

"Oh, come on" She shook her head.

"Just help me write another one… please," she begged him.

"Okay. But let me see the one that you have already written," he said.

"I don't know Adam," she said. She sighed, and she finally gave in. "Okay, but don't ask any questions." She found the poem in her notebook and she handed it to him. He read it out loud.

"_Falling For You by Allison Iraheta._

_As your soft skin glows_

_And your blue eyes shine_

_I feel like a cloud_

_Floating in the sky_

_As I think all the things_

_That we've been through_

_I start to feel_

_As I've fallen for you_

_Every time I see you walking_

_My heart starts running_

_Over and over it goes again_

_I just can't seem to get you Outta my head_

_I gotta stop, I really do_

_cuz I feel as if you knew_

_All these feelings I have for you_

_I love everything of you; your hair your eyes_

_Even the way you speak_

_Your voice to me is a melody_

_Together in harmony_

_And I long to hear those 3 words "I love you"_

"How is it?" she asked him.

"Wow," he responded. "This is really good. You write this about someone?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Who?" he asked her.

"You really think that I'm going to tell you?" she responded.

"No. Well, what do you have so far?" She handed him the paper and he read it. In the right hand corner, it said: _Allison Iraheta, English 11, Period: 5_.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten very far," she told him.

"Why don't you write about music?" he asked.

"Already tried that. It didn't work out that well," she responded.

"Well, what else do you love?"

'You' she said in her head. "Um…"

"Why don't you write another love poem?"

"Okay," she said. Write another poem about Adam. That she could do. She started to write, eventually falling asleep in Adam's arms around three in the morning.

XXX

The Next Morning

XXX

Allison sat downstairs in the mansion, going through her poetry journal five minutes before they were to leave for the poetry slam. Her parents and her brother Tyler was coming, along with the top 9 from idol. Adam called them all and made sure that they were going to be there, against Allison's will.

The one that Adam helped her write last night was there, along with the one that he is never going to see… but the one that he read was missing.

"Adam… it's gone. The poem that I showed you last night. I need that for the Poetry Slam," she panicked.

"What?" he asked.

"Where did you put it Tyler?" she asked her twelve year old brother.

"I didn't do nothin," he replied, not taking his eyes off of his PSP.

"Are you sure that you didn't misplace it?" her mom asked.

"Yes I'm sure! I need that or else I will flunk," she exclaimed.

"Time to go," her dad said, walking through the door to the mansion.

"We can't go yet! I need my poem!"

"It is a half hour drive, Allie. We need to go now," her dad replied.

"Allie, you said you had three, just use the extra one," Adam said.

"No! No way!" she shouted.

"Could you keep it down? I'm on level 15!" Tyler shouted at his sister.

"Allie, use the other poem and Tyler put that game away or get in the car," her father said. 'Dang you Adam for opening your big mouth!' Allison thought.

"But" Allison protested.

"No buts Allison. Now lets go." Allison sighed and followed her mother into the car.

XXX

Poetry Slam

XXX

It was finally Allison's turn for her first poem. She walked up to the podium with her poem in hand. She looked up and saw Adam in the front row, smiling as usual. She smiled back at him and started to talk. "This is called My Wish."

Allison saw Adam wink at her, and she hoped that he would not find out that the poem is about him.

"_I wish you would miss me  
And hold me close to you  
I wish you would kiss me  
Because you wish too_

_I wish to make you happy  
Dry your tears of sadness  
Clear your heart when it's cloudy  
Fill you with endless happiness._

_I wish to be the reason for your laugh  
The reason for your smile  
The one when things get tough  
You call in speed dial._

_I really wish to be  
The one you are in love with  
The one you look forward to see  
But makes it hard for you to breath," _she read.

The audience started to clap and she walked backstage. Soon Adam, Lil and her parents were back there.

"You did great honey," her parents told her.

"Yeah… but I'm still not going back out there to do my other poem."

"You will flunk though Allie," said Adam.

"I don't care," she stated. "I am not reading that poem. I will never live it down."

"It can't be that bad Al," said Lil. "Let me see it," Allison finally handed the poem over to Lil and she read it. "Okay, I see why she doesn't want to read this in front of the entire school," she stated.

"You are reading it Allison and that is final," her father told her before walking back to the audience.

"Good Luck," Lil mouthed to her.

"It'll be fine," Adam said.

"How do you know that?" Allison responded.

"Because I believe in you, Al,"

"Fine," she gave in. He leant in and gave her a small peck on the lips before walking away. She almost fainted.

XXX

"Now reading her second poem is Allison Iraheta," the announcer said to the crowd. She walked out holding her poem.

"My second poem is called My True Love," Allison said. She started to read it.

"_You say that I am your sister,_

_So I guess that means that you are my brother._

_But the second that I saw you,_

_I knew that I found my one true lover."_

Allison looked over at Adam and saw that he was confused as heck. She read the next stanza.

"_Is it the way you talk, you sing, perform?_

_Or is it your charming personality?_

_Everything that you do,_

_Makes me go crazy for you."_

Adam was now looking at her. Everyone was. They all knew that it was about Adam. Adam didn't know what to think. She just kept on reading.

"_But I know that I can never have you, _

_No matter how much that I love you. _

_You call me your little sister, _

_But you will never be my big brother."_

Allison was starting to get tears forming in her eyes. She hoped that Adam would understand and hoped that their friendship would stay the same. She knew that he didn't love her. Well, he didn't love her more than a sister.

"_The days will go by, _

_You calling me your little sister. _

_To me you are my one true love, _

_but to you I am just your little sister." _

Tears ran down her face as she finished the poem. The crowd clapped as she ran off of the stage. She sat down and started to cry. Her friendship with Adam was over. It was ruined. All because she lost her stupid poem. Adam walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Allie," he quietly said.

"Leave me alone, Adam," replied Allison.

"Your poem. It was good… it was about me… about us," he responded.

"Yeah, it was. And now our friendship… it is gone. It's ruined."

"No it's not Allie," Adam answered.

"So you can tell me that we can still be friends after you just found out that I am in love with you while you just think of me as a little sister!" she shouted at him. "Yeah right!"

"Hey, baby, you never let me say if I fell the same way,"

"And do you? No. You don't. Now that we have established that," she was interrupted by Adam.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked. He put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Allison," he said.

**THE END! REVIEW!**


End file.
